2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Hyperactive- Brick)
The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active season on record, with a total of 29 named storms forming. Out of those 29 storms, 20 became hurricanes, a new record. 10 of those hurricanes became major hurricanes (category 3 or above), also a record. Hurricane season officially runs from June 1st to November 30th, however, as this season proved, storms can form anytime of year. Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2017 till:01/02/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/04/2017 till:15/04/2017 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:05/05/2017 till:10/05/2017 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:17/05/2017 till:22/05/2017 color:C1 text:Claudette (C1) from:01/06/2017 till:05/06/2017 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:14/06/2017 till:21/06/2017 color:C1 text:Elsa (C1) from:29/06/2017 till:02/07/2017 color:TS text:Fred (TS) from:03/07/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:C4 text:Gina (C4) from:09/07/2017 till:16/07/2017 color:C2 text:Henri (C2) from:17/07/2017 till:26/07/2017 color:C5 text:Ida (C5) from:20/07/2017 till:22/07/2017 color:TD text:Ten (TD) barset:break from:30/07/2017 till:03/08/2017 color:TS text:Julian (TS) from:05/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:C1 text:Kate (C1) from:05/08/2017 till:13/08/2017 color:C3 text:Larry (C3) from:15/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:C5 text:Mindy (C5) from:17/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C2 text:Nicholas (C2) from:29/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:TS text:Odette (TS) from:02/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:C4 text:Peter (C4) from:03/09/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:TD text:Eighteen (TD) from:10/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C5 text:Rose (C5) from:14/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C3 text:Sam (C3) barset:break from:23/09/2017 till:25/09/2017 color:TS text:Teresa (TS) from:27/09/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:C2 text:Victor (C2) from:06/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:C5 text:Wanda (C5) from:10/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C4 text:Alpha (C4) from:18/10/2017 till:25/10/2017 color:C2 text:Beta (C2) from:27/10/2017 till:02/11/2017 color:C1 text:Gamma (C1) from:10/11/2017 till:14/11/2017 color:TS text:Delta (TS) from:17/11/2017 till:27/11/2017 color:C5 text:Epsilon (C5) from:29/11/2017 till:02/12/2017 color:C1 text:Zeta (C1) from:16/12/2017 till:20/12/2017 color:TS text:Eta (TS) barset:break from:25/12/2017 till:29/12/2017 color:C1 barset:break from:01/01/2018 till:05/01/2018 color:TS text:Theta (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" April and May The season had a very early start with Tropical Storm Ana in mid April. Ana began as a low pressure system north of Puerto Rico. Ana moved westward and became a tropical depression on April 12, northeast of the Turks and Caicos. It moved southwestward and came close to making landfall on those islands. Shortly after, the depression became a tropical storm. Ana moved northwestward for a few days before weakening back to a tropical depression and making landfall in the Florida keys, and dissipating just off the west coast of Florida on April 15 In early May, Tropical Storm Bill formed. Bill began as a rare tropical wave that moved off of Africa. After moving through Cape Verde, the wave developed into a tropical depression on May 5, well west of the islands. The depression quickly developed into a tropical storm, but was kept at 40 mph due to shear. It moved west for several days, before finally dissipating on May 10 in the middle of the sea. In later May, the first hurricane, Hurricane Claudette, formed in the central Bahamas. Claudette started as a tropical depression on May 17 in the central Bahamas. It quickly became a tropical storm and moved northeast, and then northwest as it moved out of the Bahamas. It then moved northeast again and becoming a Category 1 hurricane, the first May hurricane in over 50 years. The storm quickly weakened after that, however, and eventually made landfall in North Carolina, and on May 22, dissipated inland. June and July In early June, Tropical Storm Danny formed in the Gulf of Mexico. Danny began as a tropical depression that formed on the first official day of hurricane season, June 1, west of the Florida Keys. It moved northwest and strengthened into a tropical storm a peaked at 45 mph, and weakened slightly before making landfall in western Louisiana, and dissipating inland on June 5, causing minimal damages. A few weeks later, Hurricane Elsa struck Cuba. Elsa began as a tropical depression in the western Caribbean on June 14 and moved west, before turning south, then east and becoming a tropical storm. The storm moved east for a few days before turning north and nearly striking the Grand Cayman as it approached Cuba. As it neared Cuba, Elsa became a hurricane before striking western Cuba. It weakened back to a tropical storm over Cuba, and then moved off and striking the western Florida Keys and then striking the Tampa Bay area as a weak tropical storm and dissipating inland on June 21. In late June, Tropical Storm Fred struck Mexico and Texas. Fred began as a tropical depression near the Yucatan Peninsula on June 29, and made landfall several hours later. It emerged into the Gulf of Mexico, and became a tropical storm. A few days later, Fred made landfall in southern Texas at a 60 mph peak. Fred quickly began weakening inland, and dissipated on July 2 August September October November December and January Storms Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Elsa Tropical Storm Fred Hurricane Gina Main Article: Hurricane Gina Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Storm Julian Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peter Tropical Depression Eighteen Hurricane Rose Hurricane Sam Tropical Storm Teresa Hurricane Victor Hurricane Wanda Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Hurricane Theta Category:Future Atlantic hurricanes Category:Future hurricanes